Lost but not Alone
by Mable
Summary: When Chip is suddenly thrown back into the world he finds himself lost and confused. That is, until he stumbles upon a dark abandoned house and runs into Eggman's Messenger. One-shot


**Mable: So another quick one shot is written in a rush. Still I enjoyed writing it. I don't own Sonic, Enjoy!**

_**Lost but not Alone**_

He could remember it all. Being light Gaia, Sonic, everything. Except why was he like this again? Why was Chip actually 'Chip' again? Well it didn't matter at all… Well, it wouldn't as soon as he found out where Sonic was. For now Chip was left flying in circles in a dark forest that seemed to never end. When he flew above the tree line the rain would pelt down so hard he couldn't see and when he went lower it was almost impossible to dodge the thick branches of the trees. Wet and cold, Chip shivered and decided to stand on a thick branch to stay somewhat dryer and warmer. Brown fur was wet against his skin and was making him even colder.

With a small sigh Chip tried to still his wings that were lightly twitching as if they were shivering on their own. "I wish Sonic was here. Or at least I wish I knew where he was." Then he pressed closer to the tree looking for warmth, instead he received rough bark that scratched his body. When Chip pulled away he groaned at the sight of some of his fur being left in his place, "I can't stay here." Then he beat his small wings and lifted away from the branch and back into the air. Far in the distance he could see a large dark house, a mansion that resembled the haunted one he had been in before with Sonic. Scared and not willing to have the same thing happen twice he sat on the front steps in the rain.

Below small white feet was overgrown grass that was now bent over and mixed into the thick mud. So Chip pulled up his feet and wrapped his arms around them tightly to reserve heat. "This isn't working." Slowly his eyes slid over and landed on the slightly ajar door that he hadn't noticed was open until now. A deep gulp was followed by Chip's wings again beating hard enough so that he lifted himself with little effort, only for him to decide against flying since his wet fur was making him heavier and wetter. His small feet pattered against the floor as he entered into the large house and looked around. Unlike the other mansion this one wasn't furnished, merely filled with layers of dust with cobwebs hanging from the corners like lace.

The house was just as dreary as the other, though. Especially without Sonic who used to follow him and protect him like an older brother. Instead of venturing farther, Chip sat beside the now closed door in a small ball, just far enough away that the water that started to puddle under the door wouldn't touch him. He lowered his head down and closed his eyes to block out anything that would be sensed it the dark abandoned house.

* * *

Chip didn't realize that he fell asleep until a loud thudding noise awoke him. The noise seemed to come from the floor above and he was horrified at the thought of something being there with him. Then a new thing grew that Chip immediately scowled at; curiosity, the one thing that he hated about himself. With that thing swelling in him he searched for the stairs. The banister was dusty and turned white paws an off white color while leaving them a gritty texture. The stairs creaked lightly but couldn't cover the sound of footsteps in the other room.

The door at the top of the stairs was slowly cracked open giving Chip enough area to see. However, this wasn't where the noise was, it was deeper inside. He quietly walked in and pattered across the floor to where he was hearing the noise coming from, a small closet. Knowing it wasn't exactly a smart idea, Chip grabbed the loose doorknob in his hand and threw the door open. A sudden bright light shined into his eyes and his hands shot out. Two cries simultaneously erupted out in a high pitched chorus. Then door was suddenly pulled shut violently while leaving Chip to trip backwards and fall onto the old floor with an audible creaking noise.

Fear was all that Chip could feel until the door slowly opened and he saw the light was no more than a flashlight. Holding it was a short creature with black skin and yellow eyes, from what he could see the creature was wearing a jet pack, "Who are you?" The creature was just as shaken up as Chip, "I'm Bokkun and this is my stash house." Chip slowly stood up while shaking lightly, "Stash house?" Bokkun nodded and shined the light into the closet, "Yeah, I stash my candy in here." As he pointed out, there was a small pile of candy shoved into the corner, "Why would you hide candy in a place like this?" The answer wasn't unexpected, "Because nobody comes here. That makes it a perfect place to hide stuff. What are you doing here?"

"I… I'm lost and I needed to get out of the rain. I'm looking for someone." Bokkun reached down to his stash and grabbed a piece of candy that he unwrapped, "What their name?" and popped the sugary treat into his mouth. Chip watched him before speaking, "Sonic the Hedgehog, have you heard of him?" yellow eyes stared for a few seconds before speaking, "Err… Yeah, he's a hero. Want some candy?" A weird question to suddenly be sprung, "Okay." But Chip wasn't too concerned with the sudden subject change.

* * *

It had been an hour since Chip and Bokkun met and the whole time was spent eating candy and telling of his tale, "So I need to find Sonic since I have nowhere else to go." Bokkun nodded, "I remember that." Chip raised an eyebrow and he continued, "When the world split apart. I was stuck at Dr. Eggman's other base, the secret one that's not really a secret anymore, and didn't get to see what happened. Orbot told me the plan failed though." Hearing this Chip stood, "Wait so you work for…" "Yeah, Dr. Eggman. That's why there's 'EGG' on my bag." Noticing this the other felt a little stupid for not realizing earlier this little fact.

Suddenly Bokkun also stood and leaned against the doorframe, "You hate me now…" he said as he looked like he was about to start crying. Chip wouldn't let this happen, "No I don't. So you work for Eggman and I'm friends with Sonic, so what? We can still be friends." The yellow eyes immediately dried of tears, "Really? I don't have many friends." Chip nodded and opened the closet door to look out the window, "It stopped raining." Hearing this Bokkun ran over and opened the dirty, cracked window while grabbing Chip's hand, "You can fly right?" he asked. "Yeah." Before anything else could be said Bokkun tugged him out the window and lead him right above the thick trees.

It took only five minutes before the two were away from the forest and in a more open area, "There!" Bokkun pointed to a building some ways away, "That's Tails' workshop. You should find Sonic there. Doceo says Sonic is always there because he's a freeloader." Chip blinked a few times before smiling, "Thanks Bokkun." The messenger smiled, "Anytime, see ya around!" With that the two went their separate ways.

"_Friends aren't the ones who care for what you do, but for who you are."_

_**FIN**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Mable: Again it was rushed but again I enjoyed writing it… Now that I think about, this could have also been a somewhat Halloween fic… Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
